Rise of the guardians two (ROTG2) Chapter 1
by Suvernn
Summary: Suvernn is stuck in a frozen pond for a while, when she gets out she finds a staff (like Jacks) and goes to a village to find out nobody can see her, then a nightmare chases her to a cliff edge and she jumps of. End of chapter. [Read for details!]


Chapter 2

DECEMBER 2, 1713

It was cold, so cold. She felt water run past her skin. Her eyes were shut but she didn't need them to know where she was. She didn't need her eyes to know she was in a lake with a frozen surface. She didn't need anything to she should have been dead.

She opened her eyes, it was to light to be night but it was to dark to be day. She was to tired to try and swim so she just lay there helplessly for a few minutes. 'This can't be right, somethings wrong.' she thought 'I've been down to long.' Slowly flapping her arms about, she made her way to the icy surface, banging it until it cracked. Punching it one more time, in stead of breaking it sealed its self back up. When she tried again, it did the same. Realizing it was no good she relaxed again knowing her time would come any second. A few minutes past, nothing. 'This is bad, this is very, very bad.' She closed her eyes until everything got lighter. Something smooth broke as her skin passed it. A gush of cold air made her shiver.

Her eyes burst open and her lungs filled with air. She was out. Above her the moon shone brighter than she'd ever seen it before. Just ahead of her stood a small wood she and her friends always used to visit. Beneath her lay the pond she'd just emerged from. The wind literally swopped her of her feet and blow her in to a giant pile of snow. She lay there a few minutes trying to figure out how it happened. She jumped to her and circled to pond a few times thinking of how her best friend, Jack, had fallen and died in the pond and how lucky she was to have escaped it, but what she still didn't under stand how she'd held her breath for so long.

'Suvernn, Suvernn' the word echoed inside her head for a while. She collapsed clutching her head trying to make it stop, but it didn't work. It continued to echo through her head. The tears forming in her eyes trickled down her nose and in to the snow.

Then the snow glowed, then froze over, not like the pond, its ice had a floral pattern. She wiped her nose and stared at her reflection. Before she had brown hair and eyes, now she had white hair with tiny bits of grey and light blue eyes. Making sure it was her reflection, and not the light from the moon on the ice, she grabbed a chunk of her hair a glared at it like they were enemies.

Stumbling to her feet she noticed a long brown stick, that on one end had a big curve, in the middle of the pond. Strange, she hadn't seen it there before. When she picked it up a blue ripple like wave made its way from the middle to both ends.

She dropped one side of it in shock, causing a floral like ice to spread around the pond. She stared at the stick in amazement.

"Holy Frostbite." she mumbled, waving the stick in the air. Suddenly, a giant gush of wind flew her into the air unexpectedly. She looked down at a village and tried her hardest to go towards it. When she was directly above the town, the wind stopped and she fell on somebodies wooden, snow covered roof, then slipped straight back off on to the hard ground.

She heard a voice she recognized. "I can't believe it." she said

"Can't believe what?" asked another girl she recognized,

"Samantha's dead." said the first girl. When she said Samantha, she was on her feet and running towards where she thought the girls were.

She turned a corner and saw two girls talking. "Who s Samantha?" asked the second girl.

"Samantha Suvernn Smith, Jackson Overlakes best friend, they both died in the frozen lake," said the first girl.

Again the word Suvernn echoed in her ears. 'Whats with the word Suvernn, Is it my name or . . . it's my name.' She thought 'Samantha was in the pond, I was to, I'm Suvernn!'

"Guys, guys," Suvernn said waving her staff like stick to get their attention. "Guys, I'm right here." When she went to touch one of their shoulders a dark blue ripple went up her arm.

Gasping for air after the feeling of total emptiness. Suvernn headed towards the woods to think properly.

After adding everything together Suvernn realized something: she found out she couldn't die; she couldn't be touched, heard or seen; and that she could control the winter weather and the wind. She figured this out by doing a few test on the froze pond, there is now a lot of floral looking frost across the pond.

When she'd taken everything in properly Suvernn got up, brushed some snow off herself and took a walk to clear her mind.

As Suvernn walked down a small man made path she taped trees with her new staff causing then to freeze, 'I'm going to live forever being unseen, great, this should be fun.' She thought sarcastically.

Behind her she a twig snap. Then she heard sand. Weird, there wasn't shore for miles. She turned quickly and saw something black move behind a tree. Standing to attention the black thing moved in to sight. A horse, made of black sand with orange glowing eyes. She stood back, just a horse nothing to be scared of, she thought, until black sand covered the wood making more of the black horses. She was surrounded.

She tightened her grip of the staff. Turning a couple of times to count how many there were, 'Dammit, there's to many' Suvernn thought. Thinking quickly she took holed off her staff with one hand and banged the end of it on the snowy ground freezing all of the horses legs. She then ran of further in to the forest, looking over her shoulder a few times to check if any of the things were following her. When she came to the cliff side she stopped for breath.

She stood by the cliff for a while trying to figure out what that thing was. Then, she heard hooves behind her. She didn't even have to look to know that thing was behind her.

Not thinking Suvernn gripped the staff and jumped off the cliff.

That was all 300 years ago . . .


End file.
